Edgar Redmond
'Edgar Redmond '''is one of the murderers in ''Black Butler manga who made his first appearance in Public school arc. He is a former student at Weston College. He was one of the "P4", and was the head of the Scarlet Fox dormitory. He is also the nephew of Viscount Aleister Chamber, one of the arguably villains of the franchise. History Public School Edgar Redmond is introduced as he and the others in the P4 arrive when Ciel Phantomhive steps on the lawn, a punishable action. He notices Ciel and comes storming over, a seemingly hostile action. However, on the contrary, he fixes Ciel's tie, which was crooked. Edgar then asks Ciel for his name, but does not recognize it when it is given. Lawrence Bluher informs Ciel about the rule about staying off of the grass, and Edgar cheerfully advices Ciel to be careful from now on. Later, Edgar is present at the principal's office along with the vice principal and the other prefects. There, he offers Ciel the opportunity to come to the Red House if the latter is not well adjusted with the Blue House. During Johan Agares' welcome speech, Edgar also supports the idea that tradition is absolute in the school. At the Swan Gazebo, Maurice Cole, his Fag, offers him another cup of tea, and Edgar accepts it, praising the quality of his tea. He and the other prefects began discussing about Ciel and his capability, and when Edgar casually refers to Lawrence by his first name, the latter admonishes him. Edgar hears about Ciel's aptitude to work and wishes that he has come to his dormitory, since after all, Ciel is ranked high enough, being the head of the Phantomhive household at a young age. He states that he would like to invite Ciel over to talk about the Campania incident that he experienced, remarking his tiredness toward seeing the "dull" faces that he sees everyday.The prefects then decide to invite Ciel to come to the Swan Gazebo the following day at 2 p.m., and Maurice sets out to deliver the message. However, Ciel arrives two hours late the next day, and Edgar is shown to have already left the gazebo. Edgar goes about with his daily life, and Maurice presents to him the data that he has ordered him to gather. Edgar praises his diligence and requests for lemon myrtle soufflé glacé, in which Maurice gives later at the Gazebo. At 5 PM, Edgar attends the cricket tournament, with his Fag cheering him on from the sidelines. When Prince Soma, who has enrolled into the Red House, inadvertently crashes his elephant into Maurice's dorm room, Edgar penalizes him with five Y's and plans to forbid the usage of elephants in the school. Edgar then comments that the problem is there are no extra rooms available for Maurice to reside in. He offers his own room, but Soma volunteers to share his room with Maurice to take responsibility for his actions, in which Edgar decides is fair. When Maurice is caught planning to commit a violent act, Edgar, from the Swan Gazebo, proclaims that he has heard everything. He remarks that he is ashamed of his own inability to judge people and tells Maurice that he is disappointed in him. Edgar then cancels their brotherly relationship, dismissing him as his Fag. Later on in the Swan Gazebo, Violet is seen forcing Greenhill to strike a very awkward and uncomfortable pose, much to Edgar's amusement. He lightly teases him, saying that, although strange, Gregory is simply putting him through a different kind of training. The conversation is then steered towards the upcoming cricket tournament, to which many of the characters express enthusiasm towards the event. Blue Cult More Coming Soon! Appearance Edgar Redmond is a young man with scarlet eyes and long, silver-blond hair worn over his right shoulder and tied with a crimson ribbon. According to Ciel, Edgar looks similar to his uncle, Aleister Chamber. Edgar dresses in a red waistcoat and a striped tie as part of his school uniform, along with a rose fastened onto the collar of his coat to reflect his position as a prefect of the Scarlet Fox dormitory. He also dons on a Scarlet Fox badge on the front of his coat to indicate his occupation as a student. Personality Edgar is a friendly and amicable person who encourages others, such as Ciel Phantomhive, to be careful and follow the rules of the school. Being of the Scarlet Fox, a dormitory for students of gentility, he is prompt to correct others' outward looks so that they will be suitable for presentation, as shown when he fixes Ciel's crooked tie. Edgar has a leniency towards rules, as shown when Lawrence Bluher admonishes him for addressing him by his first name; Edgar brushes it off, saying that since they are at the Swan Gazebo, no one is going to punish them. He is also shown to be quite laid back, often seen lying casually on a sofa and sleeping at Swan Gazebo. Just like his uncle, Edgar seems to be somewhat popular with the ladies, as seen when many ladies greeted him during the Scarlet Fox's entrance and during the cricket match. However, when Gregory Violet stated that he has never seen Edgar accompanying a lady, he simply replies that he still doesn't want to have a fixed partner. Trivia * Like all members of P4, his surname, 'Red'mond, is derived from his dorm color. * Edgar has proven himself to be unable to determine his Fags' true personas. This is proven by his decision to take Derrick Arden and Maurice Cole as his Fags, only judging by their appearances. Category:Extremists Category:Anti Hero Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Manga Heroes Category:Heroic Criminals Category:Heroic Karma Houdini Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Tragic Category:Related to Villain Category:Aristocrats Category:Lawful Good Category:Wealthy Category:Teenagers